


Future Lover

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Stories [15]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Exhibitionism, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Ten Years Later, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism, voyeur Yamamoto Takeshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: When Tsuna and his TYL version get swapped during an intimate moment, future Tsuna decides to show his younger lovers what they taught him in the future.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi/Yamamoto Takeshi
Series: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Stories [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/627038
Kudos: 37





	Future Lover

Pink smoke slowly started to clear out from Tsuna’s bedroom. Gokudera and Takeshi watched in worry, hoping that the 10-year version of their best friend/boss would show up, after all the things that happened in that alternate future they just hoped someone would appear. The house was empty minus the three and Lambo had left the bazooka behind and of course Tsuna being who he was tripped over it and it engulfed him.

The smoke finally disappeared to show an older Tsuna in a rather seductive position. He was sitting on the floor, his hands flat on the ground between his knees as he was sitting on his knees and looking up at Takeshi and Gokudera. Tsuna was only wearing a pair of snug black boxers and a white unbuttoned dress shirt revealing a tanned and toned chest with a bunch of red marks and bite marks scattered along his skin. His face had narrowed out loosing any boyhood fat he used to have, but what was evident was the delicate flush decorating his cheeks, swelling red lips (that were the result of intense kissing and biting). His brown hair was sporting a ‘I just got laid’ look to it.

“J-Juudaime?” Gokudera stuttered, his eyes widening, pale cheeks turning pink and a tent starting to form in his jeans. It wasn’t his fault his boss looked fuck-able at the moment and the fact his long time crush turned into full blown love was rearing it’s head.

Takeshi swallowed, but kept a grin on his face even if he felt extremely turned on at the sight of his first love in front of him. He had to kick down the urge to pin the older Tsuna to the bed and ravish him completely. Tsuna at the moment looked like pure sin.

“…Hayato? Takeshi? Ah, that bazooka can have some really annoying timing.” Tsuna sighed, his voice was rich, deep and silky it washed over the two and did nothing for the tents forming in their jeans.

“W-What were you doing before Juudaime?” Gokudera stammered out, wanting to know the answer but at the same time he didn’t want to know.

“Well I was just about to have mind blowing sex with my Rain and Storm Guardians.” Tsuna pouted, crossing his arms as he held in a laugh at the utterly stunned looks Gokudera and Takeshi were sporting. 

“W-what?” Takeshi gasped out, praying what he heard was right.

“Like I said. My Hayato and Takeshi just returned from a long mission so they stole me away for some mind blowing sex.” Tsuna explained simply as he looked at the younger versions of his Guardians with half lidded eyes. The young teens just gapped, blushed and stammered at his words making Tsuna laugh softly as he eyed the clock before he frowned. 

“Something went wrong, it’s been more than five minutes. Looks like I’ll be staying here for a while.” Tsuna guessed, resting his right cheek on his right palm. 

“But I could kick start something’s. If what I think is happening to younger me then I’ll have to teach you all something’s if you want to satisfy younger me when he returns.” 

“Uh, like what?” Gokudera asked slowly, trying not to be too worried for Tsuna as he was with his and 

Takeshi’s future selves. 

“I’ve learned that Takeshi has a bit of a kink.” Tsuna said slyly, Takeshi looked up startled a bit, but interested nonetheless. 

Tsuna suddenly straddled Gokudera’s lap, pulling the silver haired teen to his chest making Gokudera blush and stutter, doing his best not to let Tsuna feel his hard on.

“Takeshi gets turned on by watching me with others.” Tsuna explained. 

“So Hayato.” Tsuna purred. “Let’s give him a good show.”

With that Tsuna pressed his lips against Gokudera’s, Tsuna took advantage of Gokudera’s surprise and slid his tongue into the teen’s mouth; he curled his own tongue around Gokudera’s. Tsuna gripped strands of silver hair, gently tilting Gokudera’s head backwards as he rose up so he was kissing down against Gokudera’s mouth. 

Gokudera hesitantly placed his hands on Tsuna’s waist and did his best to keep up with Tsuna. After a while Tsuna pulled back, leaving Gokudera panting slightly. Tsuna stroked Gokudera’s hair, letting the teen rest his face against his collarbone. Tsuna glanced at Takeshi and smirked a bit at the sight that was greeting him. 

Takeshi had his right leg crossed over his left so it hid the hard on that Tsuna knew was straining against his jeans. His cheeks were pink under the natural tan skin he had and his amber eyes were a bit misty, he was biting his lower lip as he tried not to look at Tsuna and Gokudera, but was failing.

“Let’s have some more fun Hayato.” Tsuna purred as he pushed Gokudera onto his back, making the teen give a surprise yelp as his back hit the floorboards and Tsuna pulled off his shirts. 

Gokudera opened his mouth to tell his precious Juudaime to stop, but instead a gasp came out as Tsuna’s lips covered his right nipple while his hands slid all over his pale torso. Tsuna flicked his tongue over the nub and rolled it between his teeth gently before repeating the movements to the left nipple as his fingers worked at the many belts Gokudera wore around his hips. 

Tsuna made a soft annoyed noise before he kissed down Gokudera’s stomach as he finally managed to drag his jeans off his hips, Gokudera’s hard on was clearly obvious as it strained against the fabric of his skull boxers. 

Tsuna smiled, he loved Gokudera’s odd occult sense of style and he ran his finger tips down the hard length watching Gokudera’s face screw up as he bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes like he was willing himself not to get aroused by this. 

“I’m not innocent anymore Hayato.” Tsuna chuckled. 

“Some of my lovers are rather kinky after all, besides if I had the guts to do this when I was 10 years younger I would have, trust me.” 

With that said Tsuna yanked Gokudera’s boxers off letting his sizable length spring up into the cool air. Tsuna just lovingly placed a kiss to the tip of Gokudera’s cock chuckling at the blush that covered all of Gokudera’s face at the action. Tsuna wrapped his hand around the base of Gokudera’s cock and he locked eyes with Takeshi who looked more and more turned on by the second. 

Keeping his eyes locked with Takeshi Tsuna wrapped his lips around Gokudera’s head. He ignored the strangled gasp from above him, he kept his eyes on his Rain as he moved his head forward taking more and more of Gokudera’s cock in his mouth. 

Finally breaking eye contact with Takeshi, Tsuna focused on giving Gokudera his first blowjob. He hummed as he started to bob his head, swiping his tongue up and down the length; he kept this up for a bit before he pulled off of Gokudera’s cock with a lewd pop. 

“Don’t be so shy my Hayato.” Tsuna purred as he chastely kissed Gokudera’s lips, thinking he looked adorable with his whole face red in lust and some embarrassment. 

Tsuna leaned back and easily wiggled himself out of his boxers to show his own lower half and felt a thrill of pleasure at the lust filled gazes that his Guardians were sending him almost subconsciously. 

Tsuna moved so his entrance was right above Gokudera’s hard, glistening with salvia and pre-cum cock, Tsuna locked eyes with Takeshi and the brunet licked his lips before he focused on Gokudera’s beautiful green eyes and he lowered himself onto Gokudera’s cock. 

“Ahh, Ahhh.” Tsuna moaned as Gokudera’s cock entered him, the brunet dropped his head backwards with his eyes shut, cheek’s flushed and pleasure filling every sense as he became seated on Gokudera’s hips and the silver haired teen’s cock fully within him. 

“J-Juudaime.” Gokudera let out a tight moan.

“Mmm, call me Tsuna Hayatoooo.” Tsuna groaned as he wiggled his hips.

“T-Tsuna, you don’t have too…” Gokudera bit down hard on his lower lip when Tsuna rolled his hips.

“But you see Hayato, I want you inside me.” Tsuna whispered in Gokudera’s ear before he leaned back up and lifted his hips up before he slammed them back down. 

The two let out groans of pleasure, Gokudera’s hands gripped Tsuna’s hips in a tight grip as he thrusted his hips upwards to meet Tsuna’s own thrusts. Tsuna had his hands on Gokudera’s chest to balance him self, he panted before he looked over at Takeshi who was looking just as wrecked as the two of them were. 

“Takeshi, come over here.” Tsuna ordered, he watched slightly amused as Takeshi awkwardly moved over to his side still kneeling, his hard on looking rather painful by this point.

“Shh, I’ll help you.” Tsuna soothed before he pulled Takeshi into a kiss, like everything else Takeshi became a natural at kissing within moments. While keeping his hips moving as not to leave Gokudera out of the fun Tsuna unbuckled Takeshi’s belt and pulled his pants and boxers down exposing the large cock that was standing at complete attention. 

“Stand up.” Tsuna ordered once more, Takeshi hesitantly stood up so his cock was at Tsuna’s eye level. 

Tsuna eagerly wrapped his mouth around Takeshi’s cock and started to suck the best he could. Takeshi let out a gasp as his head dropped back and fingers automatically went to tangle them selves in Tsuna’s soft, spiky brown hair urging his head forward. 

Tsuna slammed his hips down harder causing Gokudera to give his loudest groan and he let his teeth graze over Takeshi’s length in the way he knew he loved, he was rewarded with a strangled groan of his name. 

Tsuna mentally smirked, he knew just how to get his lovers right to the edge. He pulled off Takeshi’s cock much to his Rain’s displeasure. He had to give Gokudera some attention after all he could feel Gokudera was reaching the end of the line.

Tsuna picked up the pace of his thrusts downwards and fingers tweaked Gokudera’s nipples at just the right moment as he breathed out an order. 

“Come for me Hayato, come inside me.”

With a cry of Tsuna’s name Gokudera released his seed into the 10 year older version of his boss, Tsuna groaned in pleasure as a warmth spread over him, he rolled his hips to wring out all he could from Gokudera’s cock. 

Moments later Tsuna lifted off of Gokudera’s cock and felt a bit of cum run down his thigh as he shuffled Gokudera into a more comfortable and cleaner position aka his bed. 

Tsuna smiled fondly as he pushed sweaty silver bangs off of Gokudera’s forehead as the silver haired teen was out of it having come so hard, Tsuna pressed his lips to Gokudera’s in a gentle kiss before he turned his attention to the still hard Takeshi.

Before Tsuna could resume giving Takeshi a blowjob Takeshi stopped him with a gentle hand on his wrist.

“Tsuna, I don’t understand. Are the three of us together in the future?” Takeshi asked his voice cracking from not speaking for a bit. 

“Yes, it took a while for me to understand, but yes we are in a relationship together. It isn’t uncommon apparently with such a powerful Sky and everything we had all been through together. 

“So I’m doing this because I know for a fact when younger me gets back he will understand better than I did at first and well you guys are all horn dogs so I’m pretty sure he will be carving sex like the rest of you will be. I’m doing this because I want you all to be comfortable with each other and no matter what age you all are, I love you each so much.” Tsuna explained, resting his forehead against his Rain’s shoulder. He felt a hand thread through his hair gently.

“I understand and well… I’m really glad.” Takeshi uttered sounding shy. Tsuna just gave him a soft smile before he let out a squeak as he was pulled onto Takeshi’s lap, both their cocks rubbing against each other. 

“We’ll come together then Tsuna.” Takeshi gave him a bright smile before he took both their cocks together in his hand and started to jerk his wrist up and down. Tsuna gasped at the friction and dropped his head back against Takeshi’s shoulder as he groaned, fingers gripping Takeshi’s shoulders. Takeshi’s breathing sped up, as did his hand, bringing the two close to the edge.

“T-Together Takeshi.” Tsuna groaned and grabbed Takeshi’s face and smashed their lips together in a heated open mouth kiss as Takeshi’s hand brought the duo over the edge and their cum covered each other’s cock and Takeshi’s hand. The two kissed a while longer as they came down from their high. 

Once they broke apart, Tsuna cleaned them up seeing as Takeshi was almost as out of it as Gokudera was and once they were cleaned and tucked back into their boxers. Takeshi managed to drag Tsuna into the bed beside Gokudera.

Gokudera subconsciously turned towards the new source of heat and snuggled into Tsuna’s side while Takeshi snuggled into Tsuna’s other side. Tsuna smiled softly at his teenaged versions of his lovers as the trio snuggled down under the bed sheets for some well-earned rest.


End file.
